Gnomes
|home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |quote = "You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race!" —Jeff |species = Gnomes}} Gnomes are tree-dwelling creatures of the Gravity Falls Forest. Their weaknesses were previously unknown, until Dipper and Mabel discovered their susceptibility to leaf blowers. History Prior to the arrival of Dipper and Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls, Ford Pines encountered his first gnomes in his own home, arguing politics with a stuffed bear head. One also stole his glasses and ate his cassette tapes. Displaying their uncanny ability of combining to create monstrous formations and attempting to kidnap him as an offering for their queen left Ford with an "unsettling" impression. Shortly before the events of "Tourist Trapped," the previous gnome queen was eaten by a badger . At her funeral, the gnomes ate bereavement jam. Season 1 In "Tourist Trapped," five of the gnomes (Jeff, Carson, Steve, Jason and Shmebulock) are first seen disguised as "Norman," whom Dipper believes is a zombie. Mabel has an enormous crush on "Norman." Little did she know that Norman is truly a group of gnomes, who wanted to make Mabel their new queen. Jeff is the gnomes' leader. In Journal 3, their creature number is 24. They can build with their bodies a giant gnome monster by stacking and climbing on top of each other. All of them are voiced by Alex Hirsch. They later appear in "Gideon Rises," where Dipper and Mabel promise to let them make Gideon their new gnome queen if they helped them get the Mystery Shack back from him. There are also some fake lawn gnomes in the front yard of Abuelita's house. Season 2 They appear again in "Society of the Blind Eye," unfazed when Lazy Susan finds them trying to steal the pie from a window sill at Greasy's Diner. After Lazy Susan is abducted by the society, they carry on to retrieve the pie. They run away with it and Jeff informs Steve that he was close to eating him due to lack of food. They also appear in "The Love God," when the likenesses of Jeff, Carson, Steve, Jason and Shmebulock are formed by the Love God as a reappearance of Norman. Shmebulock's father, Shmebulock Senior, appears in Ford's flashback in "A Tale of Two Stans." As shown in "The Last Mabelcorn," they've a place called "Gnoman's Land" and they also have a tavern called "Gnasty's." A female gnome is shown and the gnome police is also seen in the episode. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," some run out of the forest. One calls Dipper "stretch," then one yells "Weirdness wave!" while pointing towards the woods. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," three gnomes are seen in the Mystery Shack as part of Stan's resistance group against Bill. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls," some gnomes successfully flee into the Mystery Shack (though one of them is frozen with only an arm unaffected) and are later members of the resistance. They were part of the group led by Old Man McGucket that took refuge inside the Mystery Shack. Stan comments that when they run out of food, they eat the gnomes, while Jeff hears it all, upset, and Stan shushes him, stating that stress will make him chewy. Later, Stan complains about how nobody respects him to Shmebulock, who patiently listens to him and replies "Schembulock." Some gnomes are seen helping to build the Shacktron. After Bill destroys it, some of them are surrounded by Bill's henchmaniacs, and Teeth swallows Schembulock, but spits him when he's being sucked back to Nightmare Realm after Bill's defeat. In the end, a number of gnomes are shown among the creatures waving off Dipper and Mabel as they leave. Shmebulock also signed the letter for the twins. Notable gnomes S1e1 gnome jeff.png|Jeff S1e1 gnome carson.png|Carson S1e1 gnome steve.png|Steve S1e1 gnome jason.png|Jason S1e1 gnome schmebulock.png|Schmebulock Jeff Jeff is the leader of the gnomes. He wears a dark red hat, has a pink nose, brown eyebrows and a brown beard. His shirt/sleeves are an aqua color, and he wears dark blue pants as well as black shoes. Jeff is the smartest gnome, for he can speak more fluently than the others, and he also appears younger than the other gnomes, and may be the leader due to this. Jeff could also have the ability to communicate with animals, as he was also seen bathing in squirrels. He is also the gnome that proposes to Mabel. Seems to be the only gnome that is interested in Mabel. Without him the other gnomes don't know what to do. He plays his most antagonistic role to date in ''Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets'', where he tricks Dipper and Mabel into retrieving the sacred Gemulets (which he calls "Gnome Gemulets" to make the twins believe they belonged to them) for him, only to become Dark Jeff and, thus, getting back his fellow gnomes' respect. It is hinted that the gnomes learned how to live without following his or anyone's rules in the meantime. Carson Carson '''is a gnome that operates Norman's right arm. He has a light blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and a slightly maroon, pointy hat. He also has a gray beard, mustache, and eyebrows. Steve '''Steve '''is a gnome who operates Norman's left arm. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt, a red hat, and brown shoes. His beard, mustache, and eyebrows are all white. He was the gnome who threw up rainbows when he got kicked by Mabel in "Tourist Trapped." He later appears in "Society of the Blind Eye," when Jeff and three other gnomes, including Steve, are stealing pie. Jason '''Jason is a gnome who operates Norman's right leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, a turquoise shirt, and blue pants. He also has a white beard, mustache, and eyebrows. Shmebulock Shmebulock is a wall-eyed gnome who operates Norman's left leg. He wears a pointy light red hat, a blue shirt and has a shaggy gray beard, mustache, buck teeth, and crooked gray eyebrows. He seems a bit absent minded and senile, however in Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets, it is revealed that he is actually quite intelligent but can not communicate his knowledge. Jeff often forget this gnome's name. In "Tourist Trapped", he tries to attack Mabel and Dipper while they're fleeing from the gnomes, but Dipper grabs him and smashes Shmebulock against the Mystery Cart's horn three times, then throws him to the side of the road. In the episode "Gideon Rises", he hands Jeff his cologne, and says "Shmebulock" when Jeff questions if the only thing he can say is his name; however, in "Tourist Trapped", he seems to be saying "Queen" like the others. He also knows at least how to write his name, as he signed the letter Wendy gave to Dipper at the end of "Weirdmageddon 3." His father is Shmebulock Senior, whom he looks almost exactly alike. Shmebulock Senior Shmebulock Senior was Shmebulock's father, who appeared in Ford's flashback where Ford was studying him and recording him into his journal in "A Tale of Two Stans." Ford also asked what his name was, and he answers, "Shmebulock, Senior.," showing that he can say the word "senior," not just "Shmebulock," opposed to his son. In "The Last Mabelcorn," it is revealed that Shmebulock Senior died, as the words "R.I.P. Shmebulock Sr." were seen carved into a tree. After Ford measured him, he wrote that gnomes are 10" tall in Journal 3. Mike Mike is a gnome who was told to watch his fingers when Jeff was climbing down the monster made out of gnomes. Andy Andy is another gnome appearing in the episode "Tourist Trapped." Unnamed fairy dust dealer The fairy dust dealer is a gloomy looking gnome who appears in "The Last Mabelcorn." Wendy, Grenda and Candy meet him at Gnasty's gnome tavern when they're looking for a way to defeat Celestabellebethabelle. He tells them that fairy dust is the weakness of unicorns and offers to get them two bags of it in exchange for one bag of butterflies, whose traffic is forbidden in that part of the forest. He likes butterflies because they tickle his face and make him giggle. Later, during the trade, he's set up by the girls and the gnome police, and gets arrested. GPD officers The Gnome Police Department is the gnome's armed law enforcement force. They wear blue uniforms, blue hats and vests with the yellow initials "GPD" on them. Their heads are shaved. They're armed with pine cones and have a deer equipped with a red beacon that they seem to use as a vehicle. The GPD has at least 5 officers, all seen in "The Last Mabelcorn" when the fairy dust dealer gets arrested. It seems there's corruption among its ranks, since one of the officers asked Grenda for "his cut" of fairy dust after the arrest. Unnamed gnome with brown beard and moustache He's one of the gnomes who take shelter in the Mystery Shack. He tells the other refugees to take "evasive maneuvers" and turn the lights off when an Eye-bat is passing by. He is later surrounded by Bill's henchmaniacs after the Shacktron is destroyed. Craig Mentioned in Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets, he works in accounting. Gnome King The Gnome King appeared in the original, non-canonic unaired pilot of the show, where he asked Dipper and Mabel a riddle at the end of the episode. The king wants to marry Mabel to fulfill an ancient prophecy. He is shown wearing a red cape, purple clothes, a purple cap, a crown, and holding a mushroom scepter. He also has a long, white beard, that he uses as another limb in order hover above the ground. Appearance Gnomes are shown to be very short creatures. They usually wear red pointy hats, and all gnomes, including females and babies, have beards, which cover most of their bodies. Gnomes have large heads, pointy teeth, and short limbs. According to Journal 3, they are ten inches tall. Behavior Gnomes seem to be the least respected by other creatures given their short stature and cowardly nature, but they compensate for it with their teamwork. However, they can be somewhat egotistical and conceited, as Jeff was boasting about how dangerous they can be, even though he was easily dealt with by Dipper using a shovel in "Tourist Trapped." Gnomes are social creatures and appear to have advanced social structures: they are ruled by a queen, they have criminal laws, a police force to enforce them and an "adorable owl" who acts as their judge. They also have commercial establishments such as taverns. They also seem capable of training animals and talking to them, given that Jeff trained squirrels to follow his commands and spoke to one by name and that the tavern has "squirrel parking." They also use deer as police vehicles. Gnomes can write, as evidenced by the inscriptions outside their tavern and on trees. The gnome queen is normally a female gnome who is considered to be the "most beautiful." Once queen, she acts as a mediator, law enforcer and spouse to the other gnomes . Without a queen, gnomes tend to become more feral in behavior. Abilities Gnomes can easily work together to form a single humanoid disguise like Norman, and even a giant, gnome-like monster. They can also use themselves as darts and arrows. They are extremely weak against leaf blowers, as well as dog whistles due to their enhanced hearing, though they also seem unable to organize without a leader giving them commands. As shown in Journal 3, gnomes had no known weakness until Dipper wrote "leaf blowers" in the empty space. Trivia *The gnomes have a clear view of Northwest Manor. *When Jeff says they want a new queen, all the gnomes, including Shmebulock shout "queen." * Shmebulock appears in the Gravity Falls game, Mystery Shack Mystery, hidden behind the lamp stand in Dipper and Mabel's room. He stays in your inventory throughout the entire game and is absolutely useless. * The Gnomes star in the 3DS video game, Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets. * It is revealed in Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets that Jeff is considering Pacifica Northwest to be the new queen of the gnomes. It is also revealed that Shmebulock doesn't mind being used as a punching bag. *In Journal 3, Ford claims that all gnomes, including females, have beards. However, a female gnome lacking a beard is seen in The Last Mabelcorn. Sightings Quotes es:Los gnomos pt-br:Gnomos ru:Гномы Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Groups Category:Mabel's crushes Category:Males Category:Females Category:Former antagonists Category:Games creatures Category:Creatures Category:Criminals